Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a display device having a support component that supports an optical sheet from a side of a face that is opposite a display face.
Background Information
Display devices equipped with a post member that supports a rear side of an optical sheet that is opposite to a side to which a display face faces are conventionally known (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2013-161793 (Patent Literature 1), for example).
The above-mentioned Patent Literature 1 discloses a display device comprising a display component, a rear face housing, a light source, and a post member that supports an optical sheet. The rear face housing has a fixing hole. The post member has a fixing protrusion for fixing the post member in the fixing hole in the rear face housing, and a main body portion that supports the optical sheet from the rear side. Also, the post member is disposed away from the light source. Also, the main body portion, the fixing protrusion, and the fixing hole are disposed coaxially as seen in a direction perpendicular to the display face.
Because the distal end of the post member contacts with the optical sheet, shadows tend to appear near the distal end of the post member on the display component. In view of this, in the above-mentioned Patent Literature 1, the post member is formed from a translucent material. Thus, when light from the light source shines on the post member, fewer shadows will be produced on the display component.